1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to loudspeakers, and more particularly to designing loudspeakers to more faithfully and accurately reproduce signals.
2. Background and Related Art
It is common to play back recorded music through an audio system and/or reproduce the music of a live performance through microphone(s) and an amplified sound system to distribute sound to listener(s). The key elements of an audio system typically consist of a source (a recording or musician for example), an amplifier, and a loudspeaker.